


a halloween to remember

by peachyshane



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M, Ouija Board, gay idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyshane/pseuds/peachyshane
Summary: A Halloween party, a ouija board and a hotdog costume — all of these are things that contribute to Ryan and Shane finally getting together.





	a halloween to remember

"A ouija board, really? Last time, you were begging me to shut up about ghosts," Ryan says, tossing back the remainder of the vodka in his cup, shuddering as it slides down his throat. He was black-out drunk at the last house party, and the morning after, Helen told him that the seventeen year old was a mess of rants about Bigfoot and supernatural entities. Which, when concerning Ryan, isn't all that surprising.

"What? You scared?" Steven taunts, slinging his arm around Andrew's shoulders and leaning forward, narrowing his eyes condescendingly.

Ryan knows that there's no weight to his friend's comment, but he still scoffs and says, "Oh, fuck off," whilst shoving the teen's shoulder. Seven laughs as he falls backwards, dragging a surprised Andrew down with him.

There's a giant group of them, sitting in a circle on the floor of Helen's living room, drinks and chips being passed around them. Heavy bass pounds in the background, and Sara scrolls through her Spotify playlist, searching for a better song to play, although her searching becomes more half-hearted when she hears the words 'ouija board', suddenly becoming more invested in the conversation.

"I think it's a good idea," Sara chimes in, turning her phone off and shoving it in her pocket, "Don't be such a spoil-sport."

"Yeah, Ryan. Don't be such a spoil-sport," Helen drunkenly parrots, smiling wickedly. "It's all just a bit of fun. It's a Halloween party, of course we're gonna use a ouija board!"

"Not to mention the fact that it's all bullshit," Shane adds, and Ryan narrows his eyes at the lanky seventeen year old that's sitting beside him. Shane meets his eyes dead on, and the corners of his lips quirk up at Ryan's annoyance. "Nothing's _actually_ gonna happen."

"This is the real shit, Shane," Sara interjects, crossing her legs, "I've done this before, and my house hasn't been the same since. Random doors slamming, things getting knocked over, dishes randomly smashing, me being woken up in the middle of the night. The demon I talked to is kind of a dick."

" _Kind of_ ," Helen repeats, quirking an eyebrow.

Sara ignores her comment, and eagerly takes the box for the ouija board out of Zach's hands, grinning when he frowns and yells 'hey!' in protest. The brunette shimmies the lid off the box then blindly places it on the ground behind her, distracted by the familiar board in front of her.

"Candles." She says. "We need candles."

"Why?" Andrew inquires, his mouth full of chips.

"For the aesthetic," Sara replies, not responding to Shane's mocking snort.

"I'll get the candles," Helen offers, stumbling a little as she stands up, "My mom has a bunch of them in her bedroom."

As she exists the room, the group begin to excitedly talk about the ouija board, and there are too many overlapping voices for Shane to pick up on anything people are saying. Instead, he turns to look at Ryan, who seems to be sitting there, silent with his bottom lip drawn between his teeth.

"Hey," Shane says, his voice soft as he nudges Ryan's shoulder with his own, "You okay?"

Ryan's head snaps up, and he looks at his friend, attempting to muster the best reassuring smile he can. "Of course. Just nervous."

"There's no need to be nervous, it's just a game," Shane assures the shorter boy, but this doesn't seem to ease his nerves.

"It's not _just_ a game."

"Yeah, it is. Helen got it from Toys 'R Us."

Ryan gives him a look, and Shane grins down at him, not missing the way Ryan seems to be fighting a smile. Ryan looks away first, tugging a hand through his hair and heaving a sigh.

"This is a bad idea, Shane; I can just feel it." Ryan says, looking down at his hands that are placed in his lap.

"Listen," Shane starts, placing a reassuring hand on Ryan's knee. Ryan's head instantly snaps up, looking at the taller boy. "I know that you're convinced that we're gonna get murdered by a demon, and I know that I'm a dickhead who's overly obnoxious about what I don't believe in, but I honestly think we're gonna be fine. If it gets too scary, you can just walk away, and I'll go with you. We can just get some more beer and spend the rest of the night singing Monster Mash."

Ryan doesn't look entirely calm, although he does lose some of the tension in his shoulders, and mumbles a small 'thanks'.

Moments later, Helen returns to the room, a bunch of Halloween-themed candles in her arms. She dumps them in front of Sara, who eagerly begins putting them around the ouija board. A few people who don't want to be involved in the ritual leave the room, and Ryan stares longingly at the door.

He suddenly feels a warm weight on his knee, and looks to find Shane's hand on it. He glances up to be met with a reassuring smile. Ryan musters the best smile he can back at him, and Shane gives his knee one last reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"Are you guys ready?" Sara questions, grinning wickedly as she puts down the box of matches. Steven, Andrew, Zach and Helen respond with cheers, as do a few people who have gathered around to watch. "Okay, everyone who's playing, put your hands on the planchette."

Steven, Andrew, Zach, Helen and Sara all place their hands on the planchette, exchanging nervous and excited expressions.

"So... If there is anyone, here, who wishes to make contact, you can answer questions with 'yes', 'no', or you can move the planchette to spell out words. There's also numbers from 0 to 9." Sara explains to any potential spirit, and everyone in the room stares at the board in silence, the only sound being the distant thumping of the heavy bass from music blasting in another area of the house. "Is anyone there?"

After a beat, the planchette slides towards 'no', and Shane can't help but snort. Ryan narrows his eyes at his best friend, lightly elbowing him in the ribs.

"Looks like we've got a mischievous spirit," Helen mumbles. Then asks, "What, now?"

"We ask it questions, I guess," Steven shrugs.

"Okay... Did you die here?" Helen questions.

The planchette slides towards 'yes'.

"How did you die?" Sara questions.

The planchette glides from letter to letter, until it eventually spells out 'murder'. The group stare at the board, mesmerised by the spirit that is seemingly present. Ryan's pulse is thunderous in his ears, and he has a bad feeling deep in his gut.

"Do you like us?" Steven asks, ever the eager people-pleaser.

The rapidly planchette slides towards 'no', its movements much more sharp than they previously were.

Ryan quickly climbs to his feet, his head swimming, and he stumbles out of the room. Everyone exchanges looks as Shane follows him, abandoning his half empty beer on the ground, right next to Ryan's fake vampire fangs.

Shane's eyes scan the crowd, searching for Ryan, and his gaze eventually lands on the shorter boy slipping out of the front door. Shane pushes through people, muttering apologies as he goes. A person dressed up as a hotdog looks particularly offended, and Shane absently thinks that he should've come as a hotdog instead of a werewolf – that would've been sure to piss Ryan off. (Shane always comes to Halloween parties in peculiar costumes to embarrass him, but Ryan made him promise to wear something normal this year, and he obliged.)

Shane finds Ryan on the front porch, sitting on the steps with his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Shane asks, sitting next to him on the steps.

"I'm fine," Ryan mumbles, looking up at him. "But you probably think I'm a wimp."

"Well, yeah, but that's because I've seen you cry when you thought the street light outside my bedroom was a UFO when you came to sleepover, not because of some dumb Halloween party," Shane replies, grinning. Ryan narrows his eyes at him.

"I was 7."

"It still happened."

Ryan shakes his head, but grins despite himself.

He sighs, "I can't believe I ran away over a ouija board. Steven and Andrew are never gonna let me live this down."

Shane snorts, "I won't, either. I can't wait to tell our grandkids about this."

" _Our_ grandkids?" Ryan repeats, eyes wide.

Shane's eyes widen too, "Uh– I meant... _Fuck_ , sorry."

"It's okay," Ryan assures him. Then, after a moment of silence, he says, "Do you... like me?"

Shane shifts his eyes, not answering the question, and instead pretending to be very invested in the appearance of a nearby tree.

" _Shane_."

Shane heaves a sigh, turning to face the boy next to him. "Yes, okay? Happy now?"

"Yes, actually," Ryan replies. "But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why in the everliving fuck do you have a crush on me?" Ryan questions, like he can't quite believe that Shane likes him.

"Are you really gonna make me explain all the reasons why I like you?" Shane asks, quirking an eyebrow. Ryan looks at him expectantly, and Shane huffs out a breath. "Fine. It's just that... You're cute, and I've known you my whole life, and you're always so passionate about the things you care about, and you're interesting, and funny, and it's impossible not to like you. And I get that you don't like me back, but I hope that we can still be friends, because I can't handle not having you in my life."

"Shane, you absolute fucking idiot. Of course I like you too," Ryan scoffs, "I'm not exactly discreet about it."

"I wasn't discrete about it, either! I always put my hand on your leg! Who does that if they just wanna be friends?" Shane retorts.

"Wh–" Ryan cuts himself off, not able to come up with a good response. "Either way, I was still _very_ obvious about my feelings towards you."

After a few beats of silence, Shane perks up. "We could spend all night arguing over who was more obvious about their feelings, or we could make out. And honestly, I feel like the latter would be a lot more fun."

Ryan grins, shuffling closer, "For once, I think you're right."

"Me too. Wanna test my theory?" Shane asks, placing his hand over Ryan's.

"Sure," Ryan replies, his face so close to Shane's that he can feel the heat of his breath against his lips.

The two lean forward and meet in the middle, their lips tentatively moving against each other. Shane brings his other hand up to hold the side of Ryan's face, and tilts his to deepen the kiss. The kiss is exploratory and sweet, and Ryan feels like he could drown in the taste of Shane forever, and he'd never get bored of it.

The two finally pull apart, breathless and staring at each other.

"If I knew that forcing you to do a ouija board would get you to kiss me, I would've forced you to do one a long time ago," Shane mumbles, smiling.

"Or you could've just told me that you liked me," Ryan suggests, "Y'know, avoid the emotional trauma."

"Where's the fun in that?" Shane retorts, and then two of them are kissing again, and are oblivious to their friends watching them through the window, all talking about how it was about time that the two of them acted upon their feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad and rushed but i really wanna publish a halloween fic so :))))))
> 
> kudos & feedback are appreciated!


End file.
